Harry Potter Late Beginnings
by veeliaharry7768
Summary: HArry Didn't get his letter instead he's going to Stonewall. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- all characters belonging to J.K Rowling are hers. I'm just going on an idea.**

**Summary**

Harry Potter was supposed to have gotten his Hogwarts letter for his first year. What would have happened if it never came? Instead of going to Hogwarts he went to Stonewall Academy. (A much better school than smeltings). Would his life be any different with the Dursleys in this new au story or will it be worse. Follow Harry as he makes new friends and new enemies and finds out about his troubling past.

* * *

Chapter One:

Did it come yet?

Petunia Dursley was the older sister of the late Lily Potter. Petunia and Lily had a great relationship until Lily got her letter of acceptant from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This letter changed Petunia's and Lily's relationship forever. So Lily went to Hogwarts and met James Potter, got married and had Harry James Potter. Petunia knew that her nephew was going to be just like his parents "Freaks!" Well ten years ago Petunia awoke one morning to find her nephew on her doorstep with a letter. She found out that this little boy lost everything that previous night. So she took him in as a last request to her sister dreading the day that he would get his letter from that Freak school as she said it. Now that little baby boy was about to turn eleven, in a few minutes as a matter of fact.

"Vernon?" Petunia called to her husband as she came in the kitchen.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon asked while reading his paper.

"It's the boys birthday today wasn't he suppose to have gotten his letter to that freak school." Petunia asked

"As a matter of fact I haven't seen the boy act weird for a while now" Vernon stated

"Do you think that we got it all out of him?" Petunia gasped

Maybe but lets not speak so soon. If he doesn't get his letter today then we will act" Vernon said putting down his paper.

Meanwhile in the cupboard under the stairs lay a small boy with long black messy jet black hair by the name of Harry Potter.

"Well today is my eleventh birthday." Harry said glumly. "I wonder if my letter came yet." Harry wondered.

Harry got up slowly and got some socks on. He went into the kitchen and sat down around the table.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, good morning Uncle Vernon" Harry said dully not expecting any response from them.

Good morning Harry" Petunia said putting a plate of food (scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice) in front of him.

Harry sat stunned

'Did Aunt Petunia just say good morning to me and give me breakfast' Harry thought to him self.

"Thank-you" Harry said to his Aunt who for as long as he could remember never ever said good morning or gave him breakfast.

Harry decided to press his luck and see if something was up with his uncle too.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said quietly

"Yes Harry" Vernon said without looking up.

'Wow he actually said my name' Harry thought to his self.

"Did a letter come for more in the mail" Harry said to his uncle.

Vernon looked dup from his paper while Petunia stopped in her tracks.

"What letter would that be Harry?" Vernon asked looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"The letter from Stonewall Academy" Harry said with a small smile. Stonewall academy had sent a letter to Harry saying he could go there with good grades. They should be sending an acceptance letter in the mail any day now.

"Why would they be sending a letter to you?" Vernon said with the color returning back to his face.

"They sent a letter to me at the end of term saying that I could be accepted if I could get some better grades." Harry said thinking of how he had gotten straight A's last semester.

"Well if that is the case the mail man just came so you can go see." Vernon said smiling at his nephew for the first time that he could remember.

Harry got up and went to get the mail. He stopped at the door to think about what just happened. 'Aunt Petunia was nice Uncle Vernon was nice, who are these people and what did they do with my aunt and uncle.' Harry thought. He looked down to see that the mail was on the floor and saw the Stonewall seal on the letter. He ripped it open and read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Stonewall Academy. The train will leave platform 9 at King Crosse station on September the 1st. _

_Sincerely_ Algarve Dumbledore

"Yes!" Harry said running in the kitchen and straight into Dudley.

"Watch where you're going punk" Dudley said pushing Harry down.

"Dudley!" both Vernon and petunia said "Stop it and help him up"

Dudley stood there looking at his parents. He reached down and helped Harry to his feet.

"Sorry Harry" Dudley said looking at Harry funny.

"No Problem Dud" Harry said to his cousin.

"So Harry what were you running in here to tell us" Petunia said sitting down to her own breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I was accepted into Stonewall" Harry said with a smile that made his eyes light up.

"Congratulations my boy we must celebrate!" Vernon said causing both Dudley and Harry's jaw to drop.

"Harry why don't you get your stuff from that cupboard and move it up to Dudley's second bedroom." Vernon said to Harry.

"Um OK." Harry said leaving the room with Dudley because have to move some of his stuff out of the room.

"What did you do to my parents Potter" Dudley asked Harry as they walked up the steps.

"Nothing Dudley I just woke up this morning and they were being nice to me" Harry said while he moved some of Dudley's stuff to his room.

"Well whatever you did I like it" Dudley said with a smile.

"So can I keep the weights in the room"? Harry asked.

"Sure you use them more than I do anyhow." Dudley said looking at the muscle that was starting to show threw his shirt.

"Dudley, Harry come on we're going out' Petunia yelled up the stairs.

So Harry spent the day with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin buying him stuff for school (including clothes that could fit). So the rest of the summer past and Harry was as happy he had ever been in his life. So on the first day of school Harry got up early took a shower then put on some of his new clothes. Harry got his trunk downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"So Harry ready for the first day of school" Dudley said sitting beside him.

"Of course Dud I'm always ready for anything" Harry said with a goofy grin causing them both to laugh.

"Ok Harry and Dudley let's go get your stuff in the car" Vernon said "are you guys ready for school' Vernon asked them after driving in almost complete silence.

"Yep" both Harry and Dudley said at the same time causing them both to laugh again.

"So which platform do you guys go too?" Vernon asked.

"Well Harry goes to platform 9 and I go to platform 10." Dudley said

"Oh and dad you don't have to stay here with us" Dudley added.

"O.k. ok. I'll see you guys on the holidays" Vernon said walking away.

Harry ruffled his hair then looked around and that's when he spotted a sea of red hair walk past him and Dudley.

"Hey Dud look at that" Harry said pointing to the group of people with flaming red hair, freckles, and weird black clothes.

"Yeah man they look so weird." Dudley said laughing.

"And look they have an owl" Harry said between laughter.

"Well I'll see you later Potter." Harry said turning to his cousin.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you soon." Harry said turning to walk to his train.

So Harry got on the Stonewall express and Dudley got the Smealington's train. While Harry was on the train he could have sworn that the youngest boy of the red headed kids walked straight into the barrier of platform 9 and 10 and then disappear. But he didn't think much of it.

"I wonder how I'll do at this school. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen" Harry said to him self.

* * *

well here's another one of my stories that i have lying around.

* * *


	2. So very sorry

A/N: I know that this isn't a chapter. I am sooo sorry for leaving this for so long but college got the best of me and my stories fell by the way side. Luckily I have new inspiration for my stories and have picked them back up. I will be going through the first couple chapters to do any editing and adding of detail where needed. I will be posting these stories under a new Pen name Darkveelia88. Hopefully I will do better with updating. But I wont abandon them at all.


End file.
